Mrs. Wheeler
Mrs. Wheeler is Joey, and Serenity's mother. Including the divorced wife of Mr. Wheeler. Background Her birthday, and early life is a complete mystery. She gave birth to Joey after getting married. Things weren't going to well after her only daughter was born. She found out that her husband became an alcoholic when her children would spend time together. She had sadly left Joey in the care of her divorced husband, when she split up with his father and the two didn't see each other for years. She actually took Serenity to live with her, in which angered Joey the most. Joey revealed to Tristan that she, and him don't get along at all since she forced his sister to live with her. Personality She is a very kind, and caring mother. She really cares about both of her two children, and also hopes that they will be alright in the future. That doesn't mean that she has a strict tone and temper as when she told Serenity to open the door when her operation time schedule was running late due to her waiting for Joey. Appearance She has short curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, thick eyebrows and light brown skin. She wears a yellow long sleeve coat, and a pink shirt. She also wears long yellow gray pants, and short dark brown shoes. She also has wrinkles on her face. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Battle City arc The night before Serenity's eye operation, she reveals to her mother that Joey was coming to see her. This shocked her mother the most, but unknown to either of them. That Joey was just in a duel with the evil rare hunters, and lost his Red Eyes Black Dragon card to the rare hunter. When Serenity's operation took place on the morning of the launch of the Battle City touranment. She called Yugi Muto, and told him that Joey never came to the hopstial to see them last night. Yugi told her that he, and his friends are searching for him. When Tristan found Joey, he took him to the hopsital. Joey then told Serenity what happen last night, and Serenity decided to do the operation. She thanked her son for all his help, and was happy to see him again after so long. Quotes *Serenity what's wrong? *Thank you Joseph Relationships 'Joey Wheeler' She cares about her son deeply, and usually asked for help when her son was missing on the day of the Battle City touranment. Although she has not seen her son for many years, there seems to be surprisingly little tension between the two. 'Serenity Wheeler' She cares about her daughter, and is hopeful that eye operation can improve her eyesight. 'Yugi Muto' She seems to trust Yugi, and is grateful that her son has a friend that truthly cares about him. She called him on the day of Serenity's eye operation, and say to him that her son is missing. Yugi and his friends found Joey in time before Serenity's eye operation started. In which Mr. Wheeler is really grateful that her son is ok, and still happy after all these years of seeing her. 'Mr. Wheeler' She was very angry that her husband started to drink alcohol. She then stop getting along with him. Afterwards she file a divorce on him, and took her daughter to live with her. She and her daughter moved away, leaving Joey in the care of his alcoholic father. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Mr. Wheeler' (Husband/divorced) *'Joey Wheeler' (Son/First child) *'Serenity Wheeler' (Daughter/Second child) Trivia *She, along with Yugi's mother, Rafael's parents, and Mako's father are the only parents that were shown in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. This is repeated in the spin offs starting with Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and later on with Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V. *Her early life is never reveal in the anime or mentioned in the manga at all. *She shares the same English voice actress as Ishizu Ishtar. *Her real name is never reveal or mentioned at all in the manga or anime series. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Chiaki Kosaka *'English' : Karen Neill :all information on Mrs. Wheeler came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Mrs._Wheeler Gallery Others-ep55-Jounouchismoms.jpg|She thanks her son Joey for helping her with Serenity on the day of her eye operation Category:Characters Category:Females